


Drunk in Love

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [65]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash is drunk and wants to tell everyone how much he loves you.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Drunk in Love

Instead of going to a party on the Sunset Strip, you and the band spend the evening at Canter's Deli - but that doesn't stop the guys from having more than a few drinks.

You play with Slash's hair while he's lying on your lap. "I love you, love you, love you, love you…" he lilts, looking up at you with big eyes and stroking your cheek.

"Please shut up. You're only drunk," you coo and kiss his hand that is on your shoulder, holding on to you as if you were going to slip away any moment.

"But I do love you!" he pouts.

"I know you do, Slash. I love you too."

You secretly find it adorable how affectionate he can get when he's drunk. People know him as the cool guitarist, but he's actually a softie.

Suddenly, Slash gets up and stands on the bench, pointing at you and slurring, "Hey everyone, I love (y/n)!"

"Babe," you whisper-yell, tugging at his arm in an attempt to get him to sit down. "Get down here! You're embarrassing us!"

"Only if I get a kiss," he grins, crouching down, and you peck his lips.

"Dude, you're lucky our relationship with Marc is too good for him to kick us out," Duff laughs as Slash snuggles into your side.


End file.
